1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to photographic equipment and, more specifically, to microfilm cameras and other film handling apparatus.
2. Prior-Art Background
Modern data storage and retrieval relies increasingly on microfilm recording of the data. Microfilm recording, including microfiche techniques, drastically reduces required storage space for the data and renders the recorded data easily accessable and retrievable.
In the field of data processing, progress in the microfilm area has been stifled for a long time by a lack of microfilm cameras which in terms of accuracy, precision and film handling capability would be up to the attainable speed and resolution of cathode ray tube systems and other computer or data processor readout equipment.
Developments in this field in recent years have led to enormmously complex and expensive camera systems, many of which fell short of even approaching the potentialities of electronic computers and other data processors.
In particular, the provision of equipment for high-speed and high-precision film positioning at the image aperture continues to be a problem, especially at the extremely short focal lengths prevalent in the microimaging art.
Two major aspects of the latter problem have become apparent, namely the alternate clamping and release of the film at the image aperture, and the lateral movement of the film and subsequent positioning of desired film portions at that aperture.
Proposals in the latter area have proceeded on the basis of a provision of a carriage on which film transport equipment was located. A problem in the latter area resides in the lack of a carriage drive that, in terms of speed and accuracy, would be compatible with data processing systems and that at the same time would keep the camera within economically feasible limits.
Another persistent problem concerns the lack of adequate film format exchange equipment that would be adapted in terms of attainable speed of exchange to the requirements of data processing systems and that, at the same time, would be characterized by an economy of parts.
While emphasis has so far been placed herein on the requirements of microfilm cameras in data processing systems, it is to be understood that various aspects of the subject invention also have utility in other microfilm apparatus or even in areas of the broad field of film handling equipment.